In certain types of vehicles, seats are fitted in the transverse direction of the vehicle and the passengers are traveling essentially sideways, transverse to the normal direction of travel of the vehicle. On seats of this type, a two or three-point seatbelt is usually fitted in order to prevent a passenger from being thrown out in the event of a collision. Three-point belts are mainly intended to act in conjunction with a seat structure fitted in the forwards direction of the vehicle. The belt is therefore designed to check the movement of the passenger's upper body in the event of a collision. The design of the belt prevents the passenger's upper body from being thrown or doubled forwards. If the seat is fitted in the transverse direction of the vehicle, there is a risk of the passenger slipping out of the three-point belt in the event of a head-on collision.
There is therefore a need to improve the safety of passengers traveling in the transverse direction of the vehicle.